


Catch Me, I'm Falling: Redux

by whatagoodboy



Series: Catch Me Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Transgender, ftm!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatagoodboy/pseuds/whatagoodboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are taking new risks. Kurt's gone first. Now? It's Blaine's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me, I'm Falling: Redux

**Author's Note:**

> I am fairly sure that I am incapable of writing intimate moments that don't involve some sort of emotional, possibly angsty, happenings. I've also never written any explicit sex scenes before, and it's a brave, new, sort of scary world for me.
> 
> The Catch Me series began as a one-shot in my head, but I'm thinking it will continue. It's those damn IDEAS that keep popping up in my brain...

It’s not often that Kurt finds himself at a loss for words—but the moments after he’s not only bared his body fully in front of his boyfriend for the first time, but also masturbated himself to orgasm in the same go, leave him quite speechless. It’s as if some magic has been worked that silence the neverending chatter in his head. He’s not thinking at a hundred miles an hour—rather, his thoughts have become slow, lazy, quiet. Blaine’s hand rests warmly over his heart, Kurt’s head nestled in the crook of Blaine’s neck. Neither of them care to move—to return to the world outside. A place where they’ve got to integrate themselves into the clamour and clang of life. In this still, warm, room? They’ve got a protective bubble—a secret, private, life together. Away from prying eyes, and whispers in hallways too brightly lit, snickers resounding in smelly cafeterias.

Blaine breaks the silence first. “Kurt? Have I thanked you yet?” he asks.

Kurt eyes him warily. “Thanked me…for what, exactly?”

“For letting me…that was…um, okay…amazing doesn’t really seem to be the right word. Hot. That was…we’re talking uncensored now, right?” Blaine natters.

Kurt can feel his eyes wanting to roll at the absurdity of the question—but manages to keep them steady, gazing up into Blaine’s eyes. “Blaine? I’m no sex expert here, but I did just lie here naked and touch myself. In front of you. With the lights on. So, yeah…uncensored would be pretty appropriate I’m guessing.”

Laughing nervously, Blaine nods vigourously. “Yeah. Point taken. Sitting up, and taking hold of Kurt’s hands, he continues, “Kurt. I have never been so turned on in my entire life. We talked about masturbation in the abstract once, I know, but…when I brought it up—I don’t think you really understand what I really meant—what I didn’t actually say out loud is, sometimes I can’t breathe becasue I want you so much. I don’t know where I want to touch first—my mind kind of…whites out with all of the possibilities. My…dick just throbs, and aches and…”

Darting out his tongue, biting his lip, Blaine ducks his head a bit to meet Kurt’s slightly downcast eyes. “It’s not just my dick, Kurt. My brain, my skin, my…hell, _everything_ seems to be on fire. Like, it practically hurts—the need I feel for you.” Seeing his boyfriend, close his eyes, an expression of disbelief on his face-Blaine moves a hand to his chin, and gently nudges Kurt's head up to meet his gaze. "Kurt? Do you hear me? I yearn for you. Not just the fabulous you clad in eighteen layers whose words and actions make me love you, but the person who just trusted enough to show me the vulnerable, stripped bare, one underneath."

Kurt snorts quietly, "Stripped bare...yeah, stripped is accurate."

Blaine feels something give inside, "Stop it! Stop. I'm not joking Kurt, Pulling away from Kurt abruptly, he gathers his limbs together, presses his forearms against shaking shins, and continues, "I can't imagine how you feel right now--you've taken a leap I haven't, but--I'm trying to share with you here. This isn't easy for me either, you know."

Wide, eyes--an impossible colour--like the sea on a stormy day, stare at him, unblinking.

"I don't know what it's like, feeling like your body is not the one you're meant to have. BUT, I do get feeling betrayed by it. Feeling like it's somehow running the show--and what I want or don't want to feel has no merit at all. I try to not...scare you, when I want Kurt...

It's startling when Kurt reaches over and grasps one of his hands. "Blaine? I'm sorry. I...please don't be mad? I just..." Kurt stammers.

"Just...what, Kurt?" Blaine sighs.

"I didn't mean to make this so much about me, and how scared I was. I had this...this...huge, fear that when you saw my body, and all of the stuff I don't have--that you'd just freak out. And, then? This. US, would be over."

Releasing the death grip he's got on his thighs, Blaine reaches arms out, and holds them open. "C'mere. Scootch over."

Feeling Kurt's warmth against his chest, a quiet pulse diffuses Blaine's anger--he feels it evaporate, returning a steady calm, settling his nerves. "Kurt? Do you really think that what we have could be just...deleted, dismissed...erased? Just because of your...body?" he wonders.

A moment passes before Kurt offers a quiet, "Yes."

Blaine feels the laughter burbling in his gut before it rushes out of his mouth, leaving him shaky and surprised. "Kurt, I'm...please don't think...I'm not laughing because.."

"Why are you then? Why is it funny?" comes a slightly huffy query.

Moving his head slightly, leaning softly agains the chestnut hair he loves to run his fingers though, he thinks for a minute. "I'm laughing because if you think I'm only attracted to you because of some "hey, massive penis--perfect pecs" thing, you may be slightly crazy."

The bed shakes so slightly as Kurt's chest vibrates with a giggle of his own. Kurt peers at him and says, "Yeah, but...Blaine, there IS that "whole guys who are physically attracted to other guys usually look for some penis-y action" thing.

Blane can hear the smile AND the lingering doubt in Kurt's statement. "Okay, yes. Generally, there is some sort of...did you just say, "penis-y action"? But, you have one. I saw it. I liked it. It made me _itch_ to touch you...so...."

"It's not...big. Or...." Kurt says.

"Yeah, but it's YOU." Blaine retorts.

"I can't...y'know...come...out of it..."

"Kurt? So not a problem. I am not entirely sure what I'd do with a great explosion of...y'know... _that_...well, that wasn't mine...just yet anyway."

Something makes Blaine think: _it's now or never, buddy_.

Taking hold of the sheet covering the two of them, he tucks it gently around Kurt, and pulls the bit covering himself up off, and away. "Kurt? We'll figure it out. Slowly? Quickly? I dunno, but as long as we talk about it." nudging Kurt in the ribs with a gentle poke, "We'll get there, okay?"

Seeing a gentle nod in return, he settles back into slightly cool and reassuring pillows behind his neck. "Can I just show you. Show you a bit of...me?" he asks.

"Do you still...feel like it?" Kurt shyly wonders.

"Have you not been paying attention? Yes, there were a few bumpy minutes there but, Kurt? C'mon. You were...just... _yes_. I still feel like it." Blaine replies.

Pulling his t-shirt off, closing his eyes, and biting his lip, Blaine begins to touch. Running his warm hands down his naked torso, he hears a sharp inhale from his boyfriend that somehow runs like an electrical shock to his cock. It's been hard and flaccid, and stages inbetween for awhile now--but he feels a new surge of energy and heaviness spreading directly to it. He wonders what Kurt sees right now, does he look silly and porny? or does he look like a boy who wants to expose a secret part of himself? God, he hopes it's the latter...

He dares a quick pinch to a nipple, and is delighted and vaguely scandalized by the gasp he hears himself emit.

"Nipples...good to know." he hears a breathy voice say.

"Shhhhhhh, no talking...I'm...." he says.

Feeling a drip of pre-come pooling at the tip of his cock, Blaine reaches down under the elastic waisband of his boxer briefs. Cupping his aching, newly erect bulge, he dares to open his eyes. Kurt's looking, eyes darting up and down--almost as if he doesn't know exactly where to let his gaze linger.

Grunting with effort, he raises his ass off of the bedspread, and pulls his underwear off--trying to avoid scraping the head of his dick as he removes them. With a carefree fling, he sends the article flying through the air and into a darkened corner of the bedroom. He can't help but touch now. Recalls the sounds Kurt had made, hands trembling as they moved on his body--the soft noises he'd made, making his cock throb and twitch. Wrapping his right hand around himself--and squeezing gently, _ohgodyessssss_ , he begins to stroke softly. 

 _Kurt...his eyes...god he's gasping...he smells so fucking good...oh...he's hard...._

Blaine had so wanted to reach out and touch. Remembering the flush, the quiet, half-strangled moans, the raw and so very intimate moments his boyfriend had allowed him to witness.

 _Trembling...sighing...the wet heat...oh I want to taste...._

Images of Kurt fly through his head--whirling by like a mad, mad, carousel spinning out of control Blaine wants to hold on to an image, but he can't. He's fully aware that he won't be able to keep touching for long. This is so new, and _so much_.

 _What does Kurt feel right now? Does HE want to touch? Is he aching too? pulsing? wet?_

Blaine wants to make his lips, his voice, work--speak the questions aloud, but can't make his body and mind work in conjunction. Instead, he tightens his grasp around his cock, moving from a more relaxed pace to one of frenetic rushing. Cock weeping lube now--friction changing with each wet drop leaked, Blaine feels his balls starting to tighten, pull up towards his body--muscles contracting and squeezing.

 _OHGOD, soon, it's going to be so soon...so good...I don't want this to end...oh...._

He's not sure if his eyes are open the exact moment he feels himself release, he's panting, vision blurred--time passing in an impossible second and and eternity as warm fluid pulses over his fist. He can feel heat and electric spasms rocking his body--droplets of himself landing god knows where.

What he DOES know? The moment he comes back into himself, Kurt is there. Smiling, with a hand on Blaine's chest. When, exactly, it was placed there? A question for the ages. It's the soft pressure of the palm on his skin that makes him sigh and grin-and feel so ridiculously _free._

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"Mmmmmmm?" Blaine replies.

"I caught you. You fell apart too. I caught you." comes a murmured whisper in his ear--a gentle puff of air moving like a ghost over his neck.

Catching hold of the edge of a blanket, Blaine draws it over himself, slowly, feeling the leftover warmth from his orgasm mingling with the body heat generated by the boy curled up against him. "Kurt? We caught each other." Reaching up, and clasping the hand resting over his heart, he squeezes it firmly. "This falling stuff is pretty scary, isn't it? New. Big. I'm not going any damned where though. As long as I know you're right beside me--we'll be just fine. In fact, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that we'll be fucking great." 

Grinning lazily at the shocked look his swear earns, he plants a loud kiss on Kurt's cheek, settles his head back into the pillows, and closes his eyes--content. Just as he feels himself drifting into sleep, Kurt, sounding sleepy and mischeivous, says, "Yeah. Yeah, we will be fucking great." 


End file.
